Musim Gugur, Pencerminan Dirimu
by matsura akimoto
Summary: /Himuro tak habis pikir. Bolehlah, Marco tetap jadi adik kelasnya dan mantan kekasihnya. Tapi Himuro heran, mengapa buku seorang yang jenius seperti Marco sampai tertinggal./ a MarcoHimuro fict, for ES21 FF Awards, September : Season. Warning inside. RnR?


**Engkau,**

**Penghibur hati di kala sedih**

**Pembenci yang menyemangati**

**Menyemangati hati ini dalam diam—**

—**seperti musim gugur.**

.

.

"Harapan dan cinta itu bagai daun mapel kering di musim gugur. Cinta seperti saat daun itu jatuh dan terus jatuh—cinta selalu ada. Harapan juga—hilang saat tak tercapai." from :

**Musim Gugur, Pencerminan Dirimu**

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Poetry/Romance

**Reiji Maruko/Marco—Maruko Himuro/Maria**

.

For : "Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards, September : Season"

.

Warning : abal, gila, gaje, OOCness (maybe?), deskripsi ancur, nista, puisi gaje author nyelip, dll.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

"Semoga memenuhi syarat untuk awards."

.

.

Perempuan itu berjalan, menyusuri lorong sekolah yang menguning—tertimpa senja. Pandangannya lurus, namun begitu hampa. Seakan air akan tumpah dari matanya yang tak kalah dingin dari mata seorang pria yang pendiam. Cukup dapat menusuk hati.

Tampangnya yang stoik, menunjukkan dengan jelas akan kesarkastikannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, perkataannya mampu menusuk hati. Bagai luka yang sengaja ditabur garam mentah. Begitu perih. Sakit. Sebuah fakta nyata yang tersirat dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari.

Mungkin hanya ia yang kini masih berdiri di bangunan SMU Hakushuu ini. Persetan. Biar saja, toh ia masih ada urusan—meski urusan sendiri. Tidak masalah, bila ketakutan menghampiri dan menjalari tubuhnya yang setara dengan Riku Kaitani. Itu urusannya. Hanya urusannya saja. Tak boleh ikut campur, siapapun.

Sesekali angin menerpa tubuh sosok gadis sarkastik itu—Maruko Himuro—membuat gadis itu menyesal, tak membawa jaket dari rumah saat pagi tadi. Ah, sudahlah. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir. Bolehlah. Jarang bisa berada di Hakushuu pada sore hari.

Masih dapat ia ingat dengan jelas, pertandingan american football beberapa bulan lalu. Bukan pertandingan tingkat daerah. Pertandingan final turnamen kesatuan Kanto. Sungguh manis kala itu, karena membawa Hakushuu ke final merupakan esensi tersendiri untuknya.

Ya, ia ingat. Saat itu, musim gugur. Mulanya ia bersyukur, di musim gugur saat itu, ia mampu membawa Hakushuu ke Tokyo Dome. Membuktikan, bahwa 'kekuatan' adalah dasar american football. Meyakinkan, bahwa segalanya dapat dikalahkan hanya dengan 'kekuatan'.

Tapi, semua gugur begitu saja.

Mereka gagal. Harapan mereka kini telah terbang, tertiup angin. Goyah. Kunci kemenangan mereka yang awalnya pasti akan menjadi fakta, kabur entah kemana. Semua, pergi. Hilang, oleh satu angka saja.

Deimon Devil Bats vs. Hakushuu Dinosaurs. 43-42.

Perih hatinya, mengingat saat itu. Saat dimana papan skor meruntuhkan armada kekuatan mereka. Musim gugur itu, memorak-porandakan kesatuan Hakushuu yang kuat. Seorang Rikiya Gaou yang terkuat saja tak berkutik, bagaimana dengan lainnya?

Hanya satu angka saja. Bila ditekan, pasti seimbang. Himuro tak keberatan, bila saat itu skor imbang. Lebih baik daripada kalah. Tapi nyatanya? Kekalahan-lah yang menghancurkan semuanya.

Musim gugur yang menyebalkan. Menyesakkan.

Asa yang telah ia tanam sejak lama dan selalu digumamkan, kini telah diterbangkan angin musim gugur yang mampu mengiris tulang. Begitu sakit. Baginya, perjuangan selama ini sia-sia saja. Pengorbanan yang begitu besar, hanya terbayar oleh kekalahan. Che.

Selain itu, lainnya, ia tak peduli. Masa bodoh. Bukan urusannya. Lagipula, selama ini ia tetap mengukuhkan hati untuk tetap berdiri di kancah manajer klub American football, hanya untuk seorang. Seorang yang begitu memuakkan untuknya—

—Reiji Marco.

.

.

**_ooo_**

.

.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Himuro berjalan menuju kelas 2. Ia tak tahu, apa yang membuatnya berpikiran untuk ke ruangan kelas 2. Terlebih lagi, mengapa harus kelas 2? Tak dapatkah kelas 3, atau setidaknya kelas 1?

Jawabannya, tidak. Himuro memang merasa tertarik untuk ke sana. Memang aneh, mengingat selama ini sosok memuakkan itu kini masih menginjak kelas 2. Himuro sendiri, merasa terhipnotis untuk melangkah ke ruangan kelas si orang yang memuakkan itu. Mungkin dia ada di sana? Entah. Bisa saja. Siapa tahu?

Yang jelas, ia terlalu takut berpikir. Hati dan pikirannya tengah rancu oleh kekalahan Hakushuu, dan kini ia benci jika nanti pikirannya bertambah rancu. Jadi, ia gerakkan kakinya itu tanpa beban, membiarkan kakinya mengantar Himuro sebebas mungkin ke kelas itu.

Tak kunjung lama, ia telah sampai didepan pintu kelas. Digesernya, pintu geser itu, memperlihatkan seisi kelas yang hanya ada beberapa puluh bangku dan meja. Tak lupa, papan tulis dan kalender tertempel rapi dan sempurna di dinding.

Tiba-tiba, hawa di sana mendingin. Himuro masih maklum, karena saat ini masih musim gugur. Sungguh benci ia, semua kesialannya tahun ini menimpanya di musim gugur.

Namun, mata Himuro segera terpancing oleh sebuah buku bersampul putih polos, yang terletak di atas salah satu meja. Ia masih ingat, itu meja Marco. Lantas, apa itu bukunya? Entah. Himuro tak tahu, dan tak mau tahu.

Dengan tenang, ia mendekati meja itu. Melangkah dengan pelan.

Baginya, bila mantan kekasihnya itu tahu bukunya sempat tersentuh oleh sang pujaan hatinya hingga kini, pastilah ia akan berkeliling Chiba tak tentu arah sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Itu merepotkan, baginya.

Tapi ini lain.

Langsung diambilnya buku itu, dan membukanya. Di halaman paling awal, tertulis nama 'Reiji Maruko'. Sudah jelas? Itu miliknya. Bila ini adalah Himuro yang sarkastik, pastilah ia kembali menyimpan buku itu di tempat semula—seperti belum tersentuh siapapun.

Tapi, apa ini? Himuro tak sedikitpun punya niat kembali menyimpannya. Malah, ia berniat melanjutkan membaca. Jadi, ini bukan Himuro yang biasa. Ia bagai tersihir oleh buku itu. Ya, di tempat lain, sepertinya Marco menyihirnya.

Himuro tak habis pikir. Bolehlah, Marco tetap jadi adik kelasnya dan mantan kekasihnya. Dan di lapangan juga, Marco bermain dengan sangat bagus sebagai seorang quarterback. Tapi Himuro heran, mengapa seorang yang jenius seperti Marco sampai tertinggal bukunya.

Lanjut. Himuro membuka halaman selanjutnya. Tak ada tulisan apapun. Tak puas, Himuro membuka-buka halaman selanjutnya dengan kasar. Oke, ini memang bukan bukunya dan juga telah merusak privasi orang dengan membuka buku ini. 'Siapa suruh, buku tertinggal?' pikir Himuro, tak peduli.

Tapi, menjelang halaman akhir, ia menemukan sesuatu yang tertulis tangan. Jelas sekali, dilihat dari tulisannya yang cukup rapi, sudah pasti Marco menuslinya. Dengan seksama, Himuro membacanya.

**Engkau,**

**Penghibur untukku**

**Penyemangat hidupku**

**Satu yang peduli padaku**

"Err—apa ini?" Himuro bertanya-tanya. Ia tahu, ini puisi. Yang ia tak tahu, kepada siapa puisi ini ditujukan.

**Muka stoic-mu yang ganggu pola pikirku**

**Kata sarkastikmu yang terngiang jelas disetiap waktu**

**Sikap dinginmu yang menghanyutkanku**

**Pandangan dinginmu yang selalu untukku**

Himuro tak mengerti. Rasanya ini mirip akan dirinya sendiri. Bukan, bukan Reiji Marco. Akan tetapi, ini mirip dengannya sendiri—Himuro.

**Cinta untuk wanita**

**Kekuatan untuk pria**

**Dan, mati untuknya**

**Tentu, cinta untukmu**

Himuro terkehkeh kecil ketika membaca bait selanjutnya. Masih terlintas jelas dalam benaknya, bagaimana Marco mengatakannya dengan sadis pada Youichi Hiruma. Ah, sungguh tak dapat tertebak, bait selanjutnya.

**Kau temaniku saat itu**

**Tak dapat terlintas dalam benakku, bagaimana saat dulu kau memperlakukanku**

**Dingin**

**Tapi sekarang, rasanya beda**

**.**

**Kau stoik—seperti angin musim gugur**

**Kau sarkastik—seperti efek angin musim gugur yang menusuk**

**Sikap dingin yang menghanyutkan—seperti kehangatan tersendiri musim gugur**

**Pandangmu dingin—seperti tulang yang tertusuk saat diterpa angin**

**.**

**Kau tahu? Kaulah musim gugurku**

**Aku tahu**

**Kau benci musim gugur—tentu, aku juga dibenci**

**Tapi syukur jika kau juga anggap aku musim gugurmu**

**Karena aku, mencintaimu sebanyak daun mapel berjatuhan di musim gugur—**

—**ah tidak, cintaku tak terhingga sampai daun pun tak mampu menghitung**

**.**

**Banyak bilang,**

**Musim gugur itu buruk**

**Tapi aku tak berpendapat layaknya mereka**

**Karena kau beda dari yang lain—seperti musim gugur yang membawa kehangatan tersendiri untukku**

**.**

**Kau itu... dingin**

**Rapuh bila tertekan**

**Kuat bila terhantarkan pesona**

**Jelas? Kau betul musim gugurku**

**Karena itu, aku mencintaimu**

**.**

**Teruntuk : Maruko Himuro**

**Tertanda : Reiji Marco**

**.**

Himuro tertawa pelan melihat akhirnya. Tidak. Bukan karena ini lucu.

Tapi, karena ialah musim gugurnya.

.

.

**_ooo_**

.

.

Tiba-tiba, pintu geser itu digeser. Sosok yang familiar untuknya-lah, yang membukanya. Dengan gesit, Himuro berlari dan menghampiri sosok itu.

Betapa terkejutnya sosok itu, mendapati Himuro memegang suatu yang ia cari sedari tadi—bukunya. "Err—Maria, apa ini bukuku?" tanyanya, seraya menunjuk apa yang Himuro pegang kini.

Perempuan sarkastik itu tak menyunggingkan senyuman. Hanya menggangguk. Sosok yang berperawakan tinggi dan cukup tampan itu—Reiji Marco—mengulurkan tangannya, tanda bahwa ia minta bukunya dikembalikan.

Dengan dingin, Himuro menyerahkannya. Dan, ia berjalan meninggalkannya, kembali berjalan di lorong panjang itu, kembali pada tujuannya semula—ruang klub Hakushuu yang ada dibelakang sekolah. "Hei, kau tahu? Mustahil seorang jenius sepertimu, bukunya tertinggal."

Marco hanya tertawa kecil, seraya menutup kembali pintu itu. Ia berpendapat, Himuro telah membaca semua yang ada didalam buku itu. "Semua manusia pasti pernah lupa, Maria." Marco tersenyum gugup—maklum.

Tiba-tiba, langkah Himuro terhenti. Baru saja Marco menutup pintu, spontan ia melirik Himuro yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Dan, satu hal lagi—" Himuro mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya. Sengaja ia potong kalimatnya sejenak.

"Apa?"

Himuro membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan dua bola mata warna hitam keunguan miliknya menatap lekat Marco. Sinar senja yang menghiasi lorong itu, semakin menambah kilauan yang terpotret dalam siluet matanya.

"—kau juga musim gugurku."

**.**

**The End**

**.**

APA INIIIIIIIII?

Maaf, ini gaje! Saja tahu, kok! T.T

Maaf deh, ini juga saya ketik di warnet. Maaf juga untuk Himuro yang OoC!

Daripada uang saja melayang banyak *duagh!*,

Mind to review?


End file.
